If There's Anyone You Shouldn't Love
by Droiture LeReve
Summary: "God Rachel, if there's one person on this earth you shouldn't have fallen In love with, it's me. Don't you see me? I'm a mess!" "I don't care about all that. I care about you, and about this. That's why I stayed. I love you." Will/Rachel, M rating


Note: Never eat chicken nuggets with spicy barbeque sauce when you're ill. Just. Don't. Do it. Not only will it lead to puking up your guts for six hours straight, it'll also lead to bad fanfiction thought up while playing Legend of Zelda. So seriously, just don't do it.

I don't own Glee and this is my first Glee fanfiction. Please don't sue me or hate me. I also don't own Zelda. Sorry.

I am more of a fan of the Winchel pairing than I should be. Especially when Will's got a kink for Rachel being… *AHEM* "vocal" in bed. Yay.

There is a reason I made Will's thought sequences so disjointed and punctuation-free. You're supposed to read them fast, heavy, and without pause. Just a warning.  
Grab some popcorn, this is gonna be a long one. Like, I think this might end up being the longest one-shot I've done.

**If There's Anyone You Shouldn't Love**

The first sign that something was wrong was when the halls of McKinley High got oddly quiet. There were no shouting voices through megaphones, no arguments, and no angrily punching lockers. There was, however, a sense of sadness in the air, as if someone had just died.

The second sign that something was wrong was when Finn walked up to Rachel in the hallway and said "Have you seen Mr. Schue lately? He's been out of school for three days. I hope he isn't sick."

Rachel replied, "That's weird. What's gonna happen to Glee club? I should probably go check on him. I'm sure he's fine."

The third and final sign that something was very wrong was when Rachel opened the door to Mr Schue's apartment (which was a small, one-bedroom thing now that he and Terri were divorced) and found her teacher on the couch, hunched over, wearing a wife-beater and a pair of old sweatpants, with a plate of what appeared to be microwaved chicken nuggets (the smell of which were making Rachel sick, but she decided to suppress the urge to vomit) and a video game controller in one hand. A green-garbed hero was cavorting around a field on the screen, on the back of a large chestnut cart-horse.

"Mister Schue?" Rachel asked. Will looked back. He hadn't shaved, nor did it appear he'd slept in days.

"Oh, hey Rachel." Will said, sounding flat, as if he had students popping into his apartment all the time. "What's up?"

"Everyone in Glee club is getting worried. You haven't shown up for school in almost a week. Is everything okay, Mister Schue?"

"No, not really." Will said simply, turning his head back to his video game. Rachel was strangely weirded out. Will didn't seem like the type to waste hours with video games.

"Well then, what's wrong?"

"Have to stay home. Ex-wife keeps coming in and stealing things."

Rachel walked over to the couch and sat down next to Will. "Why does she keep doing that?"

"Because she's a bitch who likes to make my life a living hell, which is why I divorced her. But that, Rachel, is something you shouldn't have to figure out until you're older."

"So you've been at home for three days… playing Legend of Zelda?"

"Yep. Nearly made it past the water temple, too. If only that damn shadow boss thing weren't in my way. I need to get some more health to beat him."

"You never struck me as the kind to play video games all day Mister Schue."

"Yeah, me neither but when you've got fuck all else to do all day except sit around and call the police every time your ex-wife barges into your apartment for no reason, trying to make up with you and get back in your good favor (which isn't happening by the way), it's a good past time."

"Does the school know-?"

"Yes. I called them, but they're short on substitutes."

"That explains why Miss Pillsbury has been covering our Spanish class."

"Oh, that poor woman. Those kids are going to break her."

"She actually seems to be doing alright. Every time someone acts up, she squirts them in the eyes with hand sanitizer. After the third kid scrambled to the nurse screaming that his eyes were burning, they actually started calming down."

"That's nice." Will said. "Glad to see she's got them handled."

"So are you coming back any time soon?" Rachel asked hopefully.

"I don't know. Depends on whether or not Terri stops breaking into my apartment and stealing things."

"What does she steal?"

"Mostly my clothing. I don't know why. I'm down to my last four pairs of socks and my last eight pairs of underwear. If she doesn't stop I'm going to hit her with a taser, I swear."

"Do you even own a taser, Mister Schue?"

"No, but they make tasers in all sorts of weird shapes now. I could basically point a pen at her and pretend it's a taser. She probably won't know the difference."

"You have a lot of hate for your wife, don't you?"

"Ex-wife. We're divorced. Also, yes. After what she did to me, it's a wonder I haven't hauled off and shot her."

"I'm sorry." Rachel said quietly. Will finally paused his game and put the controller down. He put one sweaty, I've-just-held-a-hunk-of-plastic-for-six-hours textured hand on Rachel's shoulder.

"It's not your fault."

"I know but I wish I could help. I-we care about you, Mr Schue."

Will did not miss the slip in Rachel's speech, and dropped his hand. "I know, Rachel." He said simply.

Rachel reached over and saved Will's game and shut the system at his feet off. They sat in silence for a few moments before Rachel looked up at Will's face. "Mister Schue, I-"

Will cut her off by shaking his head grimly. "You shouldn't be here, Rachel. Go back home. It'll be hell for you if Terri shows up while you're here."

"But I want to make sure you're okay! I lo-"

"Don't even finish that statement, Rachel. You shouldn't."

"But why?"

"Because you're half my age and I'm your teacher."

"Do you really think I give a damn about that?"

"I could lose my job."

"Not if they don't find out."

"I could end up in prison. You're a minor!"

"I turned 18 two months ago, Mister Schue. Don't you remember? You held a party in class like you do with every birthday student."

"I'm your _teacher._"

"And?"

"You shouldn't love me, Rachel! God Rachel, if there's one person on this earth you shouldn't have fallen In love with, it's me. Don't you see me? I'm a mess! I'm a 36-year-old man in two-day-old sweats, playing a mindless video game while I wait for the police to finally drag my psychotic ex-wife into custody and remand her until a trial in which I'm an expert witness. I'm expected to testify against her in less than a month, Rachel. My own wife! Do you see what's become of my life?"

"Do you really hate yourself so much that you'd abandon Glee, or me for that matter?"

"What? No, of course not. I'd never abandon you."

"Me? Or Glee?"

Will was stunned into silence.

"Mister Schue?"

"Will. My name is Will." Will said quietly, refusing to meet Rachel's eyes.

"Will." Rachel acquiesced.

Will immediately regretted allowing the use of his first name, because when she said his name, it hit his brain like a rocket and the shockwave woke up mini-Will down south.

Will's shoulders stiffened a little and he reached down to turn his game back on, only to be stopped by Rachel's tiny hand. He sat back up silently.

"Will?" Rachel asked, concerned.

Will forced his eyes shut and grabbed his head in his hands.

"Will, you're starting to scare me. Why won't you say anything? Will?"

To Rachel, it looked like he was giving her the cold shoulder. Little did she know that inside Will's mind was a battle of wits, and he was losing. The shoulder angels were arguing big time, but the devil was winning out.

_**Oh, she's so beautiful when she says my name like that. **_

_She's your fucking student, you dirty old man!_

_**If she says my name one more time, I'm going to lose it. I'm going to fucking lose it.**_

_She's only eighteen! She has no idea what she's doing with her life yet!_

_**Her lips are so beautiful, I want her so badly it hurts!**_

_God what are you doing Will Schuester? You're horrible!_

_**I really hope she can't see my erection right now. Because these pants were a horrible idea. **_

_I can't believe you're actually thinking about having sex with one of your students. Isn't she still with that Finn kid? _

_**Fuck him. All she needs to do is say my name one more goddamned time with that beautiful hot mouth of hers and I'm going to snap.**_

_This is so wrong. If you're going to think this way about a teenage girl then I'm not helping you anymore._

_**Fine, fuck you. Come on baby, just say my name. Say it baby, say my name.**_

"Will, look. I came here because I—umf!"

Suddenly Will's lips were on hers, rough and passionate, bruising. He laced his fingers on his right hand with hers, not in a loving or romantic gesture, but as a means of controlling where her arm went. He reached down with his free hand and flipped them to the side so he was on top of her, spread across the couch with his mouth attached to hers possessively. His tongue delved into her hot mouth, battling hers into a bloody submission. His hips crashed down onto hers and their bodies were pressed together hotly. Rachel's free hand reached in between their bodies to sink below Will's waistband. He bit down on her lower lip in delight, growling. She whimpered at the slight pain it caused her, but didn't protest. The look in Will's eyes told her that even if she did protest, there really wasn't much she could do about stopping him. He was taller, stronger, faster, and smarter than she was. He could easily overpower her.

He had a dark look of lust in his eyes that spoke of a primal urge that Rachel didn't even think he was capable of controlling at the moment. She barely expected he could even speak, what with the no-blood-going-to-his-brain problem he seemed to be having, if what was stabbing Rachel in the stomach was what she thought it was. Suddenly he wrenched her upwards, and she wrapped her legs around his waist instinctively. He literally kicked in the door to his bedroom, mouth attached to his dark haired angel's neck and snapping the top hinge clean in two. He dumped Rachel down on the unmade sheets and began work practically ripping her collarbone to shreds with his teeth.

Rachel whimpered in such a wonderful manner that Will rose back up and covered her mouth with his own just to quiet her, lest the sound of her beautiful voice make him explode before he even got his pants off.

He pinned her arms above her head with one hand and went to work tearing her _**too short too short too goddamned short why is she wearing a skirt that short needs to come off now**_ from her body, with his free hand. He dug his fingers into the soft material and tore it away in shreds as if the tough poly-cotton fibers were nothing more than tissue paper. He left red welts on her skin from his untrimmed fingernails that burned as they scraped along her pale flesh. He set to work on the buttons on her shirt, buttons too small for his trembling fingers, so eventually that article of clothing joined the skirt in a shredded pile on the floor. Will was convinced _**schoolgirl outfit she did this on purpose too small too small shirt too damned small she did this on purpose needs to come off now need to see her need to feel her need to taste her need her in my mouth now **_

Rachel cried out in bliss as Will's tongue swiped over her nipple, taking the little pink bud in his mouth and biting down with sharp canine teeth.

_**Her voice her beautiful voice her fucking beautiful voice oh god sing for me baby sing my praises**_

Will slipped further down her body and left hot, purple marks with his mouth and teeth all down her torso. Rachel let out a shriek and Will snapped, yanking his clothes off with hopeless abandon. Rachel eyed his cock hungrily, just imagining how that was going to fit inside her. Her eyes then traveled up over his chiseled body, wondering idly how a Spanish teacher ended up with abs like _that._

"Like what you see?" Will asked hotly into her ear. Rachel gasped as Will ground their hips together.

"Ah! Oh, yes!"

"Keep talking, baby. Tell me what you want."

"Oh, I can't even think. Not right now. I want to feel you, inside and outside…Ah, I want you inside me, taking me fast and rough-"

As she spoke, Will ground harder against her, faster and faster, causing her words to be punctuated with sharp moans, which just made Will harder and harder for her.

Finally, Will slowed down just enough to growl through his throat, "One last chance to say no…"

"I want you, Will Schuester. Now."

Will swore loudly and grabbed Rachel by the hips, lining himself up with her center and entering her with one thrust that had them both groaning each other's names.

_**Not a virgin done this before done it with Finn? Who is Finn what's a Finn? Finn is a funny word god she's so tight and hot and wet for me all for me she's wearing those socks god I love those socks I want her so bad I can feel myself inside her**_

Will Schuester's disjointed, dirty thoughts swirled around in his head, intoxicating him and making his head fuzzy. He slid out slowly. Rachel hummed in her throat, and Will drove back in, his hips grinding into her hips as he pushed all the way in. Will bit his lip and tried desperately not to explode right then and there. It took every last inch of his willpower to keep himself in check as the headboard crashed into the wall.

He quickly fell into a rough, fast rhythm, moaning heatedly into the crook of Rachel's neck. Rachel created such beautiful and melodic sounds with her throat…. It drove Will wild. It was like she was singing his praises, all for him, and it stroked Will's ego (as well as a few other things).

He fucked her hard and fast, and her perfectly manicured fingernails were dragging down his back and leaving burning trails of pure sexual pleasure down his spine and _**oh god yes she's so tight and I can tell she's so close so am I oh God I am going to come right now!**_

"Oh, Will…Will!" Rachel cried out, and suddenly Will was roaring in his throat, a sound Rachel had never heard from him, and it pushed her over the edge. Her walls clamped on Will's cock, and biting his lip until it bled, he came hard, trying _**so hard god don't not so loud got a landlord want to scream want to scream so loud she's so beautiful god her fucking voice yes yes yes yes yes **_

Rachel, spent, fell back against the pillows, drinking up Will's scent before falling gently to sleep in Will's arms. Suddenly Will heard a light tinkle of music from the living room. Rachel's cell phone was going off. Will got up to check it, throwing a pair of boxers on. _**Never fucked Terri that way. **_Will's mind wandered to, listening to the little tinkle of music from Rachel's phone.

But there was one skinny, angry, blonde obstacle in his way, holding Rachel's cell phone in one hand and a sardonic smile on her face.

"Terri, what are you doing here? I don't want you in my apartment or my life, Terri. You've ducked the police for long enough. I'm calling the cops before you can get out of here with my socks this time."

"I've been here for some time, Will."

"How long is 'some time'?" Will asked through gritted teeth.

"Long enough to know that you seem to have found someone else in my absence. Typical man."

Will growled and reached for Rachel's phone, snatching it cleanly from his ex-wife's thin, bony hand. He glimpsed the incoming text from Finn- (_hrd u gn 2 mr shus b crfl x wfe crzy dn wnt u 2 gt hrt) _and wondered idly when the entire world suddenly knew about his personal life, and also when teenagers stopped using vowels.

He flipped open the phone and shot a text back to Finn saying _"rachels asleep on my couch she fell asleep watching tv-schue" _(Which was clearly a lie, but what was he supposed to say? "Your girlfriend is currently passed out in my bed after I just had rough, hard sex with her in my apartment"? Will decided Finn could stay in the dark for a while.) and then quickly called the police. After a brief, terse conversation with the officer, he hung up the phone.

"Come on Billy-"

"Don't call me that."

"I still love you!"

"I stopped loving you after you lied to me and betrayed me, and after you went nuts and started stealing my clothes and kitchenware to feel like I was still around."

"Well clearly you don't have a very good taste in women then." Terri said coldly, pointing idly to Will's ajar bedroom door, through which one could just barely see the young songbird curled up under the blanket. "A student. The little slut."

"What I do with or to Rachel is none of your business."

"Really, Will, a student? Your student? Scandalous."

"She's 18. She can make her own decisions legally."

"Does the school board know you make a habit of sleeping with your students?"

"Does your probation officer know you make a habit of breaking into your ex's apartment and stealing his undergarments?"

"I don't break in, sweetie, I have a key."  
"A key you made by stealing my spare I keep under the mat."

"Details, details."

"Details that are going to put you in jail once I testify next month."

Will hadn't even realized that he was raising his voice ever higher until Rachel came stumbling out of Will's bedroom, having tossed on one of Will's old button-down shirts she must have found on the floor.

"There's yelling in here." She said simply. Will's heart swelled with _something _as he realized Rachel was still groggy and her big, smart brain hadn't quite kicked on yet. She was adorable in this state, with her hair and makeup all streaked down her face and wearing a shirt far too big for her _**my shirt **_Will thought fleetingly, as Terri began to laugh coldly.

"Go back inside, love, the grown-ups are talking."

Rachel blinked and woke up a bit more. "Will, why is she here? She's loud and obnoxious."

"Excuse me?" Terri screeched.

"She has a point. You are loud and obnoxious." Will said.

"You will wish you never said that when I'm through with the two of you-"

Will noticed blue and red flashing lights out of the corner of his eye and got a cold smirk on his face. "Rachel, sweetie, can you open the door for the police officer?" He asked, with a sickly-sweet tone to his voice.

"No problem…" Rachel muttered, shuffling over and opening the door.

A blue-suited officer stood in the doorway. "I heard there was a disturbance at this residence?"

Will simply pointed at Terri, who starting screaming obscenities and pushing things over in her anger that Will _actually _called the police. She'd thought he was bluffing.

It took about an hour, but finally the cops were gone, dragging off Terri in their wake.

"Rachel, I'm sorry that happened. She is… do you see why I wanted you to go home in the first place?" Will sighed. "I didn't want this to happen."

"Will, it's okay. I knew that was probably going to happen and I stayed anyway, because unlike her, I actually care about you. Also, it doesn't hurt that you just performed what could possibly be the greatest example of sexual prowess the world has ever known."

Will rolled his eyes. "You're just saying that because you're still half-asleep. Wake up a little more and grab a cup of coffee, and you'll probably find that I'm really not all that impressive."

"You're a Spanish teacher with abs I can grate cheese on. Don't sell yourself short, Will."

Will looked down. "Really?"

"Have you looked in a mirror lately? And you wonder why all your female students end up having a crush on you."

"Huh. I never thought about it before."

Rachel laughed and stepped closer, and Will put his arms around her.

Will was quiet for a moment before the phone he forgot was in his hand began its tinkling music again, which made them both jump. "Oh, Jesus. I forgot I was holding this. Here."

Rachel took her phone back from Will, looking at the text from Finn. _kurt tld me 2 tll u 2 trn on ch5 lol mr shus x s on tv lol_

Will turned on the television and immediately blanched as he saw helicopters. "Seriously? Is this what's happening? She's out of her mind. What's with my life? It's like today was completely thought up by some bored teenage girl with a computer and an agenda."

Apparently Terri had escaped from custody and was now swimming through a river with helicopters trying to catch her.

He turned off the TV.

"They'll catch her eventually."

"It's like my life is a bad episode of Law and Order."

"Calm down."

More texts came flying into Rachel's phone. Now was a time she regretted the entire Glee club having each other's phone numbers in case of emergencies. _ y r ther cops all ova the plce I ddnt do nething yt . _(Puck) _omg there's a lady in the river lol:D _(Brittany) _tell mr schue he needs to put a lojack on his ex :P _(Artie) _2day is a hilarious day xD say hi 2 mr schue lol _(Sam).

Rachel scrunched up her nose. "Why does no one use proper grammar while texting anymore?"

"Finn sent you a text earlier. I lied and told him you were asleep on my couch. Well, half lied. You were asleep. Just not on my couch."

Rachel laughed- _**what an amazing sound**_ "What did he want?"

"He just wanted to make sure you didn't get hurt. Aren't you still dating him?"

"We broke up. He was…. I don't know, just… never mind. It just didn't work out."

"You just weren't in love with him."

"No, because I realized I love you."

Will sighed. "I said it before and I'll say it again. You shouldn't love me. My life is a mess. You are apparently oblivious to the fact that my ex-wife is currently on the run in an active slow-speed chase through a river and over state lines while helicopters and cop cars scream 'TERRI SCHUESTER COME QUIETLY AND WE WON'T HAVE TO TASE YOU' over intercoms. I've been trapped in my apartment for three days, I'm standing in my boxer shorts, screaming wildly at my 18-year-old student, whom I've just had wild sex with. Seriously, I don't know if something is wrong with your brain or if something is far too right with mine, but clearly you're not seeing the absolute disaster that loving me would prove to be for you, Rachel."

Rachel was quiet for a moment, then looked Will directly in the eyes. "I don't care about all that. I care about you, and about this. I care about your health, and your happiness, and I care about you in ways I thought my selfish heart never could. That's why I came here today, and that's why I'm staying. I love you."

"Oh Rachel…" Will breathed, holding Rachel close to him. "The truth is, I do love you. I do. I just… am really horrible at saying things correctly. Sometimes my brain and my mouth have a fight and the stupidest thing comes out of my mouth as a result."

Rachel giggled.

"Don't laugh, I'm serious!"

"That's why it's funny!" Rachel said. Then an idea hit her. "Was the sex really that good?"

"You're bleeding through my shirt, I'm going to have scars on my back, and anyone who looks at you in school tomorrow is going to instantly know what happened because my bite radius is clearly larger than a student's." Will said dully.

Rachel's hand flew to her neck, where she could now feel several stinging impressions in her flesh.

"Incidentally I'm sorry about your neck. I probably should have restrained myself there. I don't want to cause any awkward problems at home."

"If anything, I'll say I was attacked by a wild beast." Rachel said slyly.

"Oh, you flatter me, senorita. Then who's the pretty little songbird I had trapped in my jaws?"

Rachel giggled and pressed herself closer to him.

Will's heart swelled, a sensation he thought he couldn't feel again. He held her tightly, whispering praises into her ears and kissing the blood from her bleeding wounds away. "I'm sorry that I hurt you…" he whispered.

"No… don't be. Don't worry. Yeah, there will be marks. I don't care. What these marks say to me is that you love me enough not to hold back. You care about me enough that you know for a fact I'm not as fragile as I may appear."

Will was reassured by her words and smiled, holding her close. But then an idea hit him right in the brain like a sack of bricks.

"I hate to ruin the moment but you realize if the school knows about this I'll be fired. It doesn't matter the age of the student, I could still be tried for rape."

"Then they won't have to know about it."

"You've got a massive bite mark on your neck!"

"Makeup and a scarf. Have you ever even _been _a teenager?"

"Not for like 20 years. Excuse me if I'm a little out of practice." Will chuckled. They stayed like that for some time, laughing and joking, like old friends and new lovers would.

Will looked down at her. "Rachel, if it's alright with you, I'd like to talk to my lawyer and get you listed as a character witness in the case against Terri. You were here, you witnessed all this, and frankly I'd feel better on the stand with your wonderful face looking up at me to encourage me."

"I would love that, Will. I'll tell the jury all about her and her theft and home invasion and lying, cheating, scummy-"

"I get it sweetheart. And thank you."

Rachel smiled. "When she gets carted off to jail, can the Glee club sing Gives You Hell in the courtroom at her?" Rachel asked hopefully.

"If the judge allows it, I guess, but don't get your hopes up. Though I'm not sure I want the entire Glee club in a courtroom staring at me while I talk about how my wife lied to me, went behind my back over her obsessive need for a child, didn't even ask me how I felt about it, then after the divorce, how she broke into my apartment multiple times, stealing things and harassing me, and broke her restraining order." Will rambled.

"We're all here for you, Will. We're all here to support you and give you love and help in your times of need, just like you do with us. If it makes you feel better, we'll drop that idea and I'll just come with you."

"That would make me feel more comfortable."

"I love you and want you to be happy, Will."

"I love you too, Rachel, however angry my little shoulder angel is about it."

The next day at school was slightly awkward, as Rachel had to constantly keep adjusting her scarf and Will had trouble sitting in chairs without the marks on his back rubbing painfully against the material of his shirt. It got to the point where Sue noticed.

"What's got your trousers in a twist, twinkle toes?" She asked nastily as Will tried to sit down in the teacher's lounge and winced. He pulled out his lunch.

"Nothing, Sue. Leave me alone."

"Bad back today? You fall off of something?"

"Sue, shut up. It's nothing."

"You winced when you sat down."

"So? I pulled a muscle. What's it to you?"

"Because it's hilarious to me." Sue flopped down in the chair next to him and smacked Will on the back with her hand, causing him to yelp and jump, muffling a few choice curse words by biting down on his lower lip. Sue laughed and walked off. Will hissed in pain and doubled over, cursing under his breath.

"Miss Berry, it's a bit hot for a scarf in the classroom, don't you think?"

Rachel's eyes shot up. "Oh, uh… I'm cold. Very cold. Brrr!" She held herself and shivered. Her teacher shrugged and rolled her eyes, going back to the blackboard to write more information about Charlemagne or some other French person Rachel couldn't care less about. Finn, sitting next to Rachel, leaned in and whispered to her,

"You feeling alright, Rach? You've been acting funny all day."

"I'm fine, Finn, why do you ask?"

Finn rolled his eyes. "Because I'm not the only one who saw you clambering out of Mr Schue's car this morning. Why did Mr Schue drive you to school?"

"Because I missed the bus this morning and his house is close enough to mine that I could ask him for a ride. Is that a crime?"

Finn shrugged. "It's just kinda not like you to miss the bus to school. I was just worried you're sick or something, hence the scarf."

Rachel huffed and pulled the scarf tighter to her neck.  
The class went on, and then the bell rang.

Glee club was also slightly awkward, especially when Rachel's scarf slipped while she was singing and Will shot up out of his chair _(a little too quickly_, some clubbers thought) and fixed it for her, a look of wild fear and shock in his eyes. When he noticed the dozen pairs of eyes staring at him suspiciously, he cleared his throat nervously and sat back down, wincing when the burning trails down his back met with the rough fabric of his shirt pressed to the chair behind him. When Rachel finished her song and sat down, Will got back up and coughed. It had taken not only every last drop of his willpower, but also the vivid image of Coach Bieste in a bikini to keep his dick in his pants and not in Rachel.

"Well. That was very good, Rachel. I think we'll bring that one to Regionals once we get the chorus harmony down. Does anyone else have a Regionals suggestion, because if not, I've got a great one that I think would work perfectly." Will said, with a slight hitch to his voice that was almost inaudible to any but the most experienced listener.

"Give us your idea, _Mr Schue. _" Rachel said, stressing the _Mr Schue _part as if to mock him. Will blinked forcefully and shook his head to clear it.

"Alright, but it's a dance number so I'll teach you all the chorus steps and then go back to the lead and teach those steps. I haven't chosen my lead yet, but it's a male-led song. Any volunteers?"

Finn, Artie, and Sam raised their hands.

Will looked at Artie. "Sorry, Artie, but this one's got some serious dancing moves in it and would simply be impossible for you to do. Sorry, pal, maybe next time. I mean, unless your wheelchair grows legs it's going to be impossible. Wouldn't be as bad if the dance didn't require your arms, but…" Will shrugged with an apologetic look.

Artie pouted but accepted his fate, sinking back into his wheelchair with a sour look. "Stupid car accident…" he muttered hatefully under his breath, not at Will but at his life in general. Brittany leaned over and gave Artie an affectionate and apologetic kiss on the top of his head.

Finally Sam was chosen for the lead and the steps began to be taught, a bright poppy number called Blame it on the Girls.

The bell rang, and Will grabbed Rachel's shoulder before she could leave, making the hurried excuse to help her with her sharp notes as everyone else filed out. As soon as the school was nearly empty, he butted the door closed and came stalking back up to the young singer.

"God-" Will said between kisses to her jaw, neck, and face, "You" kiss "have no" kiss "idea" kiss "what you do to me!" Passionate kiss to her lips, "it took everything I had not to throw you down and have you in front of the entire glee club!"

"Oh, Will…" Rachel moaned under Will's touch. "Oooh, yes…"

"Yes, yessss baby, talk to me, tell me what you want…"

Will pushed Rachel down so she was sitting on the lid on the piano keys. "Tell me baby…. Talk to me, use that beautiful voice of yours, sing for me…"

Rachel moaned and ran her hands through Will's hair, tangling her fingers in it as Will's deft fingers unwrapped her scarf and revealed a bright purple bruise with a deep perimeter of Will's teeth impressions. "Come on, baby… God you're so beautiful…"

Will began backing away, to a whimper of disappointment from Rachel.

"Easy, love, think you can wait until we get back to my apartment?" Will asked heatedly.

"Oh, I don't even know anymore!" She whined.

"Do your parents even realize you've been gone for two days?"  
"Told them I was at a performance seminar for a week, they're not expecting me back until next Wednesday."

"And school?"

"Told them I'd get my work done."

"Come on. I might have to break a few speed laws but I can get us there fast." Rachel scrambled out after Will and they both dumped themselves into Will's car. Will wrenched the car into reverse and screeched out of his parking space, nearly running over poor Finn who was waiting for the bus.

Finn, upon noticing who was in the car that nearly knocked him over, shot his eyes open wide in confusion and shock. The confusion turned to realization as Rachel's head disappeared from view, ducking down towards the driver's side seat. _No, no. Wrong! There is no way Rachel is with Mr Schue. Impossible. My eyes are playing tricks on me. And there is certainly no way she's giving him a blowjob while he's driving. Uh-uh. No way. I've gone insane. I'll go home, have something to eat, and maybe I'll stop hallucinating. _Finn thought calmly, yet inside he was panicking. He whipped out his phone and decided to text Rachel to ask her. _ ws tht u i saw in mr shus car or r my eyes plyng trx on me_

Meanwhile, Will had one hand on the steering wheel and the other hand tangled in his young lover's hair as her cheeks hollowed out and she made the most _**fucking amazing Jesus Christ I am so close to crashing this car into a ditch right now oh God baby yes suck me that feels so good yes yes yes oh God yes yes yes oh that sound oh Godddddd yessssss **_sounds with her throat that added pure jolts of _sex _through Will's system as her tongue did positively _**sinful god her tongue is so sinful this is so illegal it should be illegal to use your tongue like that yes yes yes fuck you fire engine you're in my way goddamn yes yes yes fuuuuuck **_things to his straining erection.

Eventually they pulled into Will's apartment complex and he practically dragged her up the stairs, mouth attached to hers as he fished his keys out of his pocket and somehow magically figured out how to work the doorknob with 130 perfect pounds of 18-year-old songbird nestled so perfectly in his arms. They stumbled and knocked things over, but made it to Will's bed, where they collapsed and began anew.

Finn got home, wandered downstairs aimlessly, and flopped on his bed, staring at the ceiling as he tried to process what he'd just witnessed. Mr Schue and Rachel. _Mr Schue _and _Rachel. _His Rachel. Well, formerly his Rachel. Apparently she wasn't exactly all that interested in him anymore, now was she? Not when she was getting a piece of young(ish), admittedly good looking (hey, Finn was confident enough in his masculinity to admit that, if he swung that way, yeah, he would totally do Mr Schue) forbidden teacher meat.

Suddenly Finn's phone went off. A call from Rachel? Finn answered it. "Hello?"

"Ohhh… ohhhh Will…. Yes!"

Finn's eyes widened as he realized Rachel had butt-dialed him, from Mr Schue's house, confirming his suspicions.

"That's right baby, cry for me, do you like that?" Finn could hear Mr Schue's voice, deep with lust, muffled in the background.

"Ohhh, God yes Will! Harder! Ah!"

Finn began to shake slightly and stared at the phone, somehow unable to turn it off. Exactly _what _was Mr Schue doing to her to make her cry out like that? She never cried out like that when she was with _him._ Finn began to get less and less disturbed by what he was hearing and more and more angry. Jealous. What the _fuck _did Mr Schue have that Finn didn't? Besides the experience and the allure, and the chiseled abs, and the arms that could bench-press a Volvo? Besides _all that,_ what did he have? I mean, besides a steady job and a place of his own and a great singing voice?

Finn was just depressing himself at this point. He sighed.

"Ohhhh God Will! Will! Will!"

"That's right baby, say my name, say my name! You like it when I take you like this? You like being fucked from behind, baby? Say my name, baby!"

"Ohhhh yes Will! Please, Will! Oh, yes! Take me, Will!"

Finn finally found the strength within himself to whip the phone at the wall, breaking it in half and popping out the battery. Oh well, he needed a new one anyway. That one had been _violated. _He felt like he just found out_ way _too much more than he _ever _needed to know about Mr Schuester's kinks in bed. He felt dirty. He shuddered and slipped into the shower, turning on the hot water as hot as he could stand it. Still, as he stood under the hot water, lamenting, he couldn't help but admit the sound of Rachel screaming Will's name was kind of _hot. _He had no idea why, but the sound of Rachel losing control and screaming to be fucked harder turned Finn on somehow. Before he knew it, he had bitten into his own arm to keep from crying out as he came against the shower wall, other hand wrapped firmly around his dick.

_God_, he thought, _what the hell did I just do? I just jacked off in the shower to the thought of my ex-girlfriend being fucked from behind by my Spanish teacher. What kind of sick fuck am I?_

Finn turned off the water, now long turned cold, slipped into some pajamas, and drifted into a dreamless sleep, without even the annoying, if comforting, voice of his step brother chattering away about the latest men's clothing line, Kurt having brought his adorable, if somewhat overbearing, brand of "gay" to Dalton Academy.

_Stupid Mr Fucking Schuester. _

Finn decided the next morning to keep the secret. After all if the school found out Mr Schue would be fired and quite possibly thrown in prison, and he didn't want to lose his favorite teacher. So Finn bore his burden on his own, feeling incredibly awkward and embarrassed during Spanish class when a suspicious-turtleneck-wearing Mr Schue called on an equally-suspicious-turtleneck-wearing Rachel for an answer and she answered slightly incorrectly, causing him to chuckle and correct her gently. Finn's head drooped, staring at his shoes. He began to study the stitching in the canvas of his sneakers, cheeks burning red.

"Finn, you feeling alright?" Mr Schue asked. Finn's head snapped up.

"Uh, yeah, sorry… I'm fine. Just fine."

"You look a little pale, kiddo. Why don't you head to the nurse and lay down for a while? You look like you're going to be sick."

"Uh, yeah, good idea…. I'll uh… yeah." Finn quickly collected his things and hurried out, just barely catching the hall pass on his way out, being careful to avoid actually touching Mr Schue. After all, there are some kinds of dirty a shower just can't fix.

"Hm, poor kid." Mr Schue commented innocently. "I hope he isn't coming down with something. I heard there was a flu bug going around."

Glee club wasn't much better, because now there were a dozen-odd mouths asking Finn if he were sick.

"No, I am not sick. I'm fine." He said to a concerned Artie, a little too forcefully.

"Dude, chill out. You're all hostile today. You're not fine. Maybe you're not sick, but you're certainly not fine. Someone who's fine wouldn't be all scrunched up in a corner, red-faced and twitching. It's actually kind of suspicious. You're acting like you're hiding something."

"I'm not! I'm not hiding anything. Why would you think I was hiding something? What would I be hiding?" Finn rambled quickly.

"I don't know dude, but by the way your leg is twitching I'd say it's something illegal in at least four states."

"Well I guess that depends on the state- I mean no! Nothing is going on, Artie. Nothing, I swear."

Artie shrugged, taking a long gulp from his water bottle. "Whatever, dude, you're not fooling anybody, but if you're this freaked out about it I won't push."

Rachel came in, noticeably limping on her left leg slightly- _probably the leg Mr Schue grabs when he's fucking her- _Finn thought bitterly, and sat in a chair, trailed by Will himself, who's hair was mussed up and his shirt untucked, but none the worse for wear.

"Alright, kids, we need to get Blame it on the Girls done by Regionals, so today will be spent practicing that. Let's go."

At one point, Rachel put too much weight on her injured leg and collapsed to the side in pain. Will was at her side in a heartbeat, asking if she was okay.

"I'm fine, I'm fine W- *cough* Mr Schue. I'm fine. Ow…"

"Oh god, I'm sorry, I shouldn't have made you dance with your leg like that, this is all my fault…."  
Rachel just shook her head and stood up shakily, using Will's arms as support. "Come on, Rach, I'll drive you home and come back. You're in pain, I can tell. You kids govern yourselves for a while. Puck, don't steal anything, Brittany, don't wander off, and Finn, for God's sake, go lie down or something. You look like you're about to pass out." Will half dragged, half carried Rachel out of the room.

"Whoa, dude, what the hell did he do to Rachel's leg?" Puck asked.

Finn shook his head and shrugged. _Probably fucked her through a wall. _He thought to himself jealously. _And 'drive you home' probably means 'drive you back to my place'. _

Finn suddenly turned on his heel and stalked out of the room. When he made it as far as the farthest stall in the boy's bathroom, he began to beat the living hell out of the metal door. When his knuckles were swollen and bloody, he stopped and opened the door again. Puck, Artie, and Sam stood in front of him, giving him a look that screamed 'no more bullshit, Hudson'.

"There is nothing going on!" Finn shrieked, not caring that his voice went up high enough to make him sound like Kurt on a bad hair day.

"Dude, you've been acting really weird all day. First in Spanish, now this." Puck said.

Finn cried out wordlessly as he punched the door again. "Just leave me alone! You don't understand. If I tell you, the rest of the club will know, and then the rest of the school will know, and Glee club will be ruined forever and we'll end up with no Spanish teacher. Let me battle my own demons! I have my own battles to fight. Leave me alone."

"Dude, is this about Rachel's leg?"

"_No, it is not about Rachel's leg, Puckerman!" _Finn roared. _"It's about Mister Fucking Schuester and __**why **__Rachel hurt her leg in the first place!" _

"Dude, stop screaming! We're right here!" Artie asked.

Finn took several deep breaths to calm himself. "What I am about to say _never _leaves this bathroom, understand? If you tell a _soul, _we lose Glee club, Spanish class, and Mr Schue."

"Understood." Sam nodded. "Though I think we all know what you're getting at…" he mumbled so Finn couldn't hear.

". . . .I think Mr Schue is sleeping with Rachel."

There was an awkward silence amongst the boys. "Seriously?" Artie asked. "You just figured that out?"

"What are you guys talking about?" Finn asked incredulously.

"Dude, we figured that out yesterday morning when they stepped out of Mr Schue's car wearing matching scarves. It's obvious, no matter how they try to hide it. Say what you will about them, but being blaringly obvious is something they're good at. We weren't gonna say anything, though."

Finn was angry. They knew and didn't tell him. But he knew more violence wouldn't solve anything. "Can I borrow someone's phone? I broke mine when Rachel sex-dialed me last night."

"Dude, she sex-dialed you? What did you hear?" Puck asked excitedly.

"More than I needed to."

"Liiiike~?" Puck egged on, poking Finn encouragingly on the chest to get him to talk.

"Her screaming his name and begging him to fuck her harder as he railed her from behind." Finn growled out through gritted teeth.

"Wow, never pegged Mr Schue to be one for doggie-style, but I guess we all have our kinks."

"Please, you guys, please stop talking about this. I really, _really _don't want to think about this. It's terrifying and disturbing and frankly it confuses the _hell _out of my boner. I really don't want to think about this anymore." Finn said, fear in his voice.

"Dude, it shouldn't be that confusing. You're thinking about Rachel naked, getting railed from behind. Just pretend it's you railing her and not him."

"Yeah but I can't! Every time I try I just hear her going 'Oh Will! Harder!' over and over in her sexy little voice and my boner goes 'OHNO BIG FELLA THAT AIN'T HAPPENIN' and leaves me blue-balling for two hours."

"How many times has this happened, dude?"

"Four." Finn said seriously. "And it's still not stopping. I've been in intense groin pain for eight hours now and I suspect I'd need total amnesia to make me forget what I heard." Finn said. He realized how much pain his hands were in and tried to flex them. No luck. Sam and Artie each took one of his hands and began helping him clean off the blood and peeled skin in the sink while Puck worked on banging the dents back out of the stall door. "Thanks, you guys." Finn said gratefully, and with a pained edge to his voice as the other boys helped him clean out his wounds.

Will heard the banging in the bathroom, having brought Rachel back home _**home home home which is home my home her house home I brought her home not house home is my home **_and come back. "What's up in here?" he asked.

"Nothing, Mr Schue!" Finn croaked out.

"Nothing, Mr Schuester. Finn was having a few girl issues, and messed up his hands but we're sorting him out." Puck said calmly, punching a dent back flat. "He beat the hell out of this door though. Never met a guy besides me that could cripple a steel door with his bare hands like this."

Finn half-smirked at the remark.

"Well, okay… as long as you're all alright in here. It sounded like somebody was hurt."

"I kinda am, Mr Schue. I think I might have broken my hands."

Artie nodded. "I agree, Mr Schue. He can't bend his fingers and he split his knuckles wide open. It's taking everything we've got to staunch the bleeding."

Will walked over and looked at Finn's bleeding knuckles. He reached in his back pocket and pulled out a tube of bacitracin. "Here, put this on it. It might not help to slow the bleeding but it'll protect your hands from any further damage and help the wounds heal faster. As for your bones, I think you'll be fine, but don't go punching any more solid steel doors, okay?"

Will turned to walk away, when Finn suddenly blurted out, "Do you love her, Mr Schue?"

Will stopped dead in his tracks, back facing his students. He sighed loudly. "Yes, Finn. I wouldn't be here if I didn't." He turned to face Finn. "Finn, as much as you might hate me right now, know that I would never intentionally hurt Rachel. I love her so much…. I don't think I can ever stop. I'm sorry, Finn. I know how you felt about her. I can't help but think I stole her."

Finn shook his head. "As long as she's happy, I'm happy. I might be a little… uncomfortable with it for a while, but if I can get used to my step brother dating a dude, I can get used to my teacher dating my ex. Just… don't… butt dial me anymore. I broke my phone in half because of you two."

Will's face turned bright red. "You heard that yesterday?" he squeaked, eyes wide.

"Most of it, yeah, before I hurled my phone at the wall and it broke in half. Trust me, in the ninety seconds my phone was on, I learned _way _too much about your sex life, Mr Schuester and trust me when I say I was more than a little angry for a while. Anger and jealousy, mostly. I was like- and excuse my upcoming language- but what the _fuck _you had that I didn't, and then I ran through a list of things, and it depressed me, so I just took a shower and went to sleep." Finn admitted, carefully omitting the part where he jacked off furiously for a while first.

Will nodded thoughtfully. "I understand, Finn. I promise I'll, uh… I'll be a bit more gentle with her, alright? In retrospect, I probably should have stopped after the third time, but then she came out in this skimpy little bra and panty set and I just—"

"LALALALALA I AM NOT LISTENING LALALALA IS SOMEONE TALKING I CAN'T HEAR THEM LALALALALA I AM NOT LISTENING TO MR SCHUESTER TALK ABOUT RACHEL'S UNDERWEAR CHOICES LALALALALALALA" Finn sang off-key, clapping his painful hands over his ears as Puck, Artie, and Sam rolled with laughter behind him.

Will laughed. "Alright, alright, I get it." Finn dropped his hands, now smiling. "Are we cool?" Will asked.

". . . .Yeah. We're cool." Finn said. "I'd shake your hand, but uh…" Finn raised his swollen fingers.

Will grimaced. "Yeesh, get some ice on those. It'll help with the swelling."

"We'll get him to the nurse, Mr Schue." Artie said, nudging Finn from behind with his wheelchair until Finn's knees collapsed and he fell down into Artie's lap with a surprised yelp. Puck pushed the wheelchair containing the two boys out and only Sam was left behind.

"None of us are gonna tell a soul, Mr Schue. We care about Glee club and about you too much to let you get fired. But treat Rachel right. Finn's emotionally messed up right now but he'll be okay. Don't get me wrong. Sometimes Rachel can be a little pushy. We might tease her a little, and I'll admit some of us have said some pretty mean things to her. But deep down, we all love her just like we love Glee club and couldn't bear to see her upset. You'll promise us this, won't you?"

Will nodded. "I'm glad you can see me as an equal here, rather than 'that-creepy-old-guy-who's-sleeping-with-our-lead-singer'."

"You're not that old, Mr Schue. I think, in your position of authority, you might have forgotten that. You're what, 30-something?"

"36." Will mumbled.

"That's not that old, compared to us. And Rachel's 18, so she can make her own decisions. She's strong and she chose you for a reason, Mr Schue. I know I'm the guy who looks like he cares more about his hair than high school, but I'm a straight-A student and I know what's going on around me. I make stupid jokes and I act like a muscle-bound fool but I'm smarter than I look and I can clearly see that this relationship is going to be good for the both of you. Just don't screw it up, okay? It'll kill Rachel, and it'll kill Finn by proxy. Don't let Kurt come home for the summer to an emotionally-broken step brother, okay?"

"You're right, Sam. I can't do that. Rachel's so important to me. I could never hurt her. Thanks for this, Sam. It's nice to know that my students care about me."

"We're not just your students, dude. We're your friends." Sam walked out to go check on Finn in the nurse's office.

Will sighed deeply and smiled. His heart swelled knowing that he had friends in his beloved students.

The day of the trial was here, looming over Will's head like a cloud of darkness as he picked out his clothes. A simple suit, enough for court but not too fancy.

He reflected back on the past few weeks. Rachel had gone to her parents and told them what was happening with Will. After an initial outburst in which they threatened to have Will fired, Rachel managed to convince them that he was the best thing for her. Puck was a bad boy just out of juvie, and Finn was too goody-two-shoes, but Will was older, more confident in himself, and more able to give Rachel the love and guidance she required to be successful. Mostly, Will remembered with amusement, it was his great cooking that finally won the men over.

Rachel moved in with Will immediately, Will even going as far as to include her on the lease to the apartment. The school still had her address listed as her parents' home, so any letters from McKinley (grade reports, etc), were simply forwarded at the post office, but everything else ended up directly at their door.

Everyone in Glee club noticed that the two were significantly happier than when they were apart. Glee club became a generally more pleasant place, and after Finn's hands healed properly he seemed to brighten up a bit. He had a new cell phone, bought for him by Will in apology for indirectly causing the obliteration of his old one. As much as Finn protested ("No, you didn't have to, Mr Schue, I'll just get a prepaid mobile!" "No you won't, Finn, just take the damn thing so I can sleep tonight!") he eventually accepted the peace offering.

Glee club got Blame it on the Girls down fantastically once Rachel's knee healed. (It turned out it wasn't Will being rough that hurt her. She had slipped on black ice and sprained her knee when she fell on his fire escape.) Sam was a great lead in his costume, and even through the snickers and the giggles of the choral costumes (a half-tux, half-dress number that Kurt would have squealed over), the chorus did their job well.

Regionals was right around the corner, but Will couldn't think about that now. Rachel came bounding out of the bathroom in her outfit. "Is this okay? I didn't want to look too boring, but I didn't want to dress like a teenager either…."

Will smiled. "It's fine, sweetheart. Boring is better in court, love. It's court. It's a boring place. You watch crime shows on TV but that's like, a half-an-hour of court time in a one-hour program. Real court doesn't work like that, honey. We could very well end up in court for weeks."

"That's okay. As long as the end result makes you happy, I'm willing to stick it out to the end."

Will smiled. "I'm glad. Your testimony might just help get rid of Terri for me for good and that thought makes me very happy."

"Why did you marry her if she was so crazy?"

Will sighed and stared off into the mirror. A sad look marred his face.

"….She didn't used to be this way. She used to be normal. A little quirky, but normal. We were high school sweethearts. But then she just kinda… went nuts." Will said in a low voice, as if he felt guilty.

"I'm sorry."

"Be warned. It tends to happen to the women I go out with. I think there's something in my sperm, some kind of crazy juice or something."

Rachel laughed. "It's not you, Will. I haven't gone crazy yet, have I?"  
"I don't know, darling, you were a bit off to start with."

"Hey!"

The sound of laughter echoed through the small room.

"No, but really, just wait. I'm warning you now. I don't want to have to put you away too."

"I'm sure I'll be fine, Will." Rachel gave the older man a kiss on the cheek. "I've never been in court before but it can't be too hard. I mean, all I'm doing is recounting what happened the other day, right?"

Will nodded and looked forlornly at the spot on his floor where his poor lamp once stood, Terri having thrown it and shattered it in her rage. He sighed. "God, I loved that lamp, too."

"We can replace the lamp, Will."

"I know we can replace the lamp. That's not the point. The point is she broke into my house and broke my lamp."

The ride to the courthouse was kind of tense and slightly awkward. Will parked in the back. He sighed. "I hope the judge doesn't judge me because I'm dating an 18-year-old girl."

"It's not illegal, Will! It wouldn't have been illegal two years ago when I _first _came on to you. The legal age of consent in Ohio is 16. If anything, it's a testament to your willpower that you managed to wait this long."

"This is very true. If I were less of a man I would have dived on you long ago. Part of me regrets that I didn't." Will said, with a voice like silk, as he leaned over and kissed the soft skin just behind Rachel's ear. She giggled.

"Court is now in session."

The judge reigned from above as Terri was dragged in by two cops in handcuffs, her hair a mess and her eyes hateful and wild.

It took both cops to hold Terri down, as she kept trying to run off. Will's lawyer raised an eyebrow. He leaned in to Will. "I can see why you put the girl on the witness list. Yikes."

Will made an exasperated gesture as if to say, "No shit."

The first part of the trial took an hour in itself, in which the jury was not very convinced at all that Terri was not completely out of her tree. Then they put Rachel on the stand. Her testimony was clipped, but good, and Will was proud. He figured she was just a little nervous about mentioning the _**amazing fantastic Jesus Christ so good no no hey keep those thoughts to yourself you're in the middle of a courtroom Will keep it in your pants Schuester wow**_ sex to a courtroom full of strangers. Clearly she didn't have stage fright, though. Will doubted she even knew what stage fright was. She was always so confident in herself.

_**How did I ever get so lucky? **_Will thought clearly, as opposed to his normal disjointed way of thinking when he looked into those beautiful dark eyes and lost himself. _**She clearly deserves better than me. **_

The trial took a week and a half before it was finally adjourned for the final time, with the final verdict being Terri convicted of multiple home invasion, destruction of personal property, peace disturbance, and theft charges, among others, and sentenced to Will-totally-wasn't-staring-at-Rachel-and-not-paying-attention-to-the-verdict years in prison.

The ride home was full of excitement and pride, as Rachel happily texted the Glee club to tell them that they'd won.

Will parked at home and yanked Rachel out of the car and into his arms, and they whooped and cheered all the way up four flights of stairs and into the apartment.

"We won, Will! She's going away!"

"I know! I know! God, yes!" Will lifted her and spun her around as they made their way into the living room. As he crashed his lips down onto hers, the lights shot on and a dozen voices called out in whoops and catcalls. Will broke the kiss and looked up to a proud and delighted glee club (even including two black-and-red blazers of Dalton Academy- they'd invited Kurt and his boyfriend Blaine). "Guys, hey now. I just put a woman in jail for breaking into my house!" Will joked, a giant grin on his face.

"We wanted to throw you a little congrats party for winning your case!" Finn said. "Plus, we just like parties."

"Thanks so much, you guys."

"We know how much this meant to you, Mr Schue, and we wanted to celebrate in a true Glee fashion. You know, unorthodox and a little quirky." Quinn said, from up on Sam's shoulders where she was hanging tin foil music notes from the ceiling.

"Finn invited Blaine and me because well, we're a part of this too, right? Well, he invited me and I kinda dragged Blaine but he's okay with it, right sweetie?" Kurt said, and Blaine nodded in agreement.

"Wow, you guys. Thank you so much. You guys are the greatest kids ever." Will said, in awe.

"Like I said before dude, you're not just our teacher, you're our best friend and we love you." Sam said. "So come on, Kurt whipped up some crazy-delicious cake."

Kurt looked appalled that Sam tried the cake before everybody else, but dropped it and smiled, running into the kitchen.

Between him and Artie (using his re-walk device he'd gotten for Christmas because he couldn't get his wheelchair up the stairs), the huge layered cake was brought out and set on the table.

Will watched Artie in the device. "How did you get that up the four flights of stairs?" he asked.

"With a lot of mishaps. But it was easier than getting the wheelchair up. And I'm able to use it without the crutches now, so that made it slightly less… horrendous."

"I know, I'm sorry. Those stairs are horrible. It's a really old building and it doesn't have an elevator."

"Brittany actually carried me up, and Quinn and Santana carried the re-walk up behind us. As embarrassing as it is to have my girlfriend carry me up four flights of stairs, I really don't know what I'd do without her. Getting me down the stairs is gonna be another challenge, but hey, I just figure you can strap a helmet on me and just push me down. If I can survive a molten shard of fiberglass and steel in the spine, I can survive a tumble down the stairs. Put a mattress at each landing or something. I'll be fine." Artie joked.

"Well just don't push yourself too hard. I don't want you getting hurt." Will said.

"Mr Schue, my spine was severed in half when I was eight. I don't think anything life can throw at me can hurt me any more. If anything, karma owes me big time. I'm just waiting for that winning lottery ticket to fall into my lap now."

"Why do I have the feeling that you've just jinxed yourself and you're going to end up having your arms sawed off or something?" Mike asked, grimacing.

"Well, if my arms get sawed off, you can be the first to say 'I told you so'." Artie said.

"Oh my _God _Kurt, how did you make this cake? It's delicious." Rachel suddenly piped in, practically shoveling it into her mouth.

"Oh, you know, a little of this, little of that. Ancient family secret."

"Bullshit, darling, you read the directions on the cake mix box." Blaine piped in.

"I did not! You are so mean. I made this cake myself. Strawberries and all!"

"Dude, you bought the strawberries at the supermarket on the way over here." Finn said, grinning.

"I so did not!" Kurt was red-faced.

"You came in my car!" Finn laughed. "I drove you here!"

"_They _don't need to know that!"

The group burst out laughing.

Will looked at the congregation in front of him, his beautiful love beside him, and wondered when he got so damn lucky. Two years ago, if anyone had told him he would be wonderfully in love and have students-no, a family- like this, he would have thought they were insane.

There were no more signs in his life that anything could ever be wrong. Instead, he popped a piece of cake in his mouth, smiled, and looked towards the shining future ahead of him. A future with Rachel, the girl _**woman she's a woman now she's 18 so beautiful and I love her so damn much **_he loved, the students _**family **_who cared about him, and a new life free of Terri.

Finn came up behind Will and nudged him, getting his attention. The two went into the other room.

Finn leaned in close so no one but Will could hear him. "I have a ring on layaway at the jeweler's in the mall, it's being sized. All you have to do is go in and pick it up. It's already been paid for."

Will realized what Finn was suggesting. "Finn, you didn't have to do this for us. You realize this, right?"

"Right now, Rachel is happier than I have ever seen her. She's absolutely glowing with pride in you. You're the best thing that ever happened to her, and you'd be an idiot _not _to marry her. The ring's been paid for. I can stall the party-goers for about half an hour, but you've gotta move quick or the moment will be gone."

"Wait, you mean, like, right now?"

"Yes! Go, man, go!" Finn pushed Will towards the door.

"Ahh! Okay, okay, I'm going!" Will rushed out the door and dived into his car.

Finn ran back to the party room and told everyone that Will had just gone to do a few things and that he'd be back in about half an hour. The party went on without him.

Will managed to make it to the jewelry store in ten minutes and walked inside, realizing that Finn hadn't told him exactly what he was supposed to do once he got there.

"Er, may I help you with something, sir?" One of the girls behind the counter asked. Will's head popped up.

"Um, yeah, I was told to come pick up a ring, but I'm not exactly-"

"Are you William Schuester?"

"Um, yes."

"Right over here, sir. Someone called in a ring in your name. Very nice, too; whoever's on the receiving end is one lucky lady." The girl winked, bringing the box out from behind the counter. She opened the box and Will was stunned into silence at the sheer number of stones and shimmering _radiance _this ring contained. It was beautiful _**and must have cost a fucking fortune Jesus Finn you didn't have to do this at all**_

Will nodded dumbly. "No…" he started, "she's not the lucky one… I am. Thank you, miss." Will took the ring and left.

Another woman popped out from the back room.

"Ugh, why can't I find a romantic man like that?"

"Because he was the last one left. The rest of them are either assholes or gay."

"I automatically hate his girlfriend."

"No kidding. What a lucky bitch. I want to knock her down and pull her hair."

Will drove back to his apartment and went back up, sighing deeply as he geared himself up for what he was about to do. _**I'm gonna propose holy Jesus Christ in a hat I'm gonna propose to her just got out of a bad marriage am I really ready for this oh God what if she says no what do I do then I love her so much she's everything to me I want to hold her and love her for the rest of my life yes I am ready for this okay okay I can do this I can do this I'm gonna propose to Rachel Christ and a half I'm proposing to Rachel right now**_

Will opened the door and stepped back in, to the general glee _**Christ did I just make that pun in my head dammit Will you're such a sap **_of the kids in front of him.

Will took a deep breath, smiled, and pulled Rachel into a passionate kiss in front of everyone, earning cat-calls, cheers, and even a few angry remarks from the girls such as "Why does _she _get him?" and "Ugh, lucky bitch!"

"W-Will!"

"Rachel…" Will took a deep breath. "You are everything to me. You came to me when I needed you the most and stayed with me even when things got hard. Terri made things miserable for me and when I realized how much I loved you, I got scared. I told you that you shouldn't love me, that you were too young. But then I realized that I was wrong, that you are absolutely the greatest thing to ever happen to me, and maybe that terrifies me a little bit.

"You saw what Terri turned into. You saw the monster she became. I began to think it was my fault she turned out this way, and didn't want to infect you with the same insanity. I hated myself for a while because I loved you, and I realized that it was because I truly love you that you'll never end up like her.

"I made a mistake when I married Terri, and divorcing her was me rectifying that mistake. But that mistake can't truly be erased until I find someone who loves me.

"I did. I found you. You opened your heart to me and took me in when I had nothing left, when I was a prisoner in my own home and my own skin. You dragged me out of the hole I'd dug for myself, and if it weren't for you I'd still be on my couch playing a stupid video game, pathetic and broken. You gave me the strength I needed to finally correct the mistakes I'd made in my past, and although you knew the risks and tribulations involved with loving me, you still did it anyway. I am absolutely not worthy of you, and yet you loved me anyway.

"You are the strongest, most beautiful, most amazing person I've ever met, and I don't ever want to lose you. I don't want to make the same mistake twice. And I won't, because you're not a mistake." Will dropped down and held the ring in front of her. "Rachel Berry, will you marry me?"

Rachel had to fight back tears as she said, "You stupid, silly man…. What made you think you even had to ask? Yes, Will. Yes! Yes, I'll marry you. Of course, I'll marry you."

Will swept her into a deep kiss then, this time to unanimous cheers and "Go get some, Mr Schuester!"'s from the crowd. Will slipped the ring _**perfect fit perfect just like her so perfect so perfect I love her I love this girl so fucking much **_onto her finger.

"Ohmygawd, does this mean I get to plan this wedding too?" Kurt popped up from the middle, an excited look on his face. Blaine was behind him, mouthing '_Let him do it or you'll get no peace' _behind him, earning himself a bony elbow in the gut.

"Yes, Kurt. You can plan it." Will said, laughing.

"Ohmygawd YES."

"We're all invited, right?" Artie said hopefully.

"Why wouldn't you be? I love all you guys. You're my family now. Plus, I really don't have any family of my own save for my mother and my elderly great-aunt Carol in Massachusetts. And you know, I think I might have a cousin here or there but I've got a fairly small family."

"Awesome! We'll be there. Can we sing, too, just like we did for when Finn's mom and Kurt's dad got married? That was awesome." Mike said.

"Of course."

"Ohmygawd I already have songs in my head for this one. Oh, you are gonna be so happy!" Kurt squealed.

Will smiled softly. "Kurt, right now, any more happiness is going to make my head explode."

_**God. I am the luckiest man on the face of the planet. How did this happen? A month ago I was sitting on my couch like a pathetic lump of nothing, and now I've got the world's most wonderful woman in my arms, while the family I never knew I had laughs and chatters around me. I never thought this could happen to me. I am so lucky. It should be illegal to be this lucky. I love this girl so fucking much, and I'm not going to fuck this up. I am going to keep this woman smiling for the rest of her life if it kills me. I love you, Rachel. I love you. **_

They say a picture is worth a thousand words. But there weren't enough words in existence to describe the kiss Will and Rachel shared at their wedding.

Well, maybe 13,508. If one counted correctly.


End file.
